fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Nogami
's Slums |occupation=Representative of Shadow's Samsara |previous occupation=Graveyard Worker |team= Shadow's Samsara |previous team= |partner=Fiona Rose |previous partner= |base of operations=Wandering |status=Active |marital status=Single |relatives=Shadow's Samsara Members(Foster Family) Unnamed Parents(Unknown Status) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic=Take Over(Baron Soul) |signature skill=Heightened Physical Attributes |weapons='Megalodon Fang' (メガロドンファング (大鮫の鬼歯), Megarodon Fangu; Japanese for "Protruding Tooth of the Great Shark") |image gallery= }} Blake Nogami (野上ブレーク, Nogami Burēku) is a allied with Shadow's Samsara following his years of isolation after gaining his unique and feared Take Over form, known as Baron Soul. Currently, he acts as the representative for the said team of mages, generally taking part in surprisingly regal meetings with notable ease. His name around the world, due to his former occupation and current magic, is known as Guardian of the Cemetery (隠亡, Onbō). Appearance Blake is, contrary to his appearance, actually a man with a surprisingly handsome disposition overall. Due to being exposed in the sun for days on end with little sources of shade, Blake's overall appearance is dark-skinned; when this is accentuated by his intimidatingly muscular build, many people are thought to steer away from him. This is surprisingly contradictory to the reality of Blake's situation, as he is a very moralistic and kind-hearted person overall. While the situations he has been in have forced him to gain the body of a warrior, his mind and soul are clearly very peaceful; some could argue they are scholarly. Blake's physique is strikingly toned and muscular, a trait seen among many male mages. While others are notably "clean" of scars and such, Blake is far from that. Due to the extrenuating events he has been through within his life, the entirety of his upper body is littered with scars. While they are not prominent, per-say, the reveal of so many easily offputs a potential customer; though that isn't to say that Blake's words aren't able to pull them back in. Nonetheless, Blake's physical features are astongishly attractive to a person whose primary concern would be associated with someone's appearance and musculature. He is shown to possess defined pectoral muscles, clearly visible biceps, strong neck, clavicle, broad shoulders, and highly defined abdominal muscles. With this and his relative slimness, Blake is noted to possess a prominent v-line nearing his pelvic area, something which, as Emilia comments, makes him the "apple of her eye", evidently in a different way to its standard denotations. While possessing a striking physical build, Blake also holds certain facial features that would normally be associated with a higher-class individual. One of these includes his evident jawline; highly angular, its prominence also making him appear far more regal than he actually is. Although, that would be dependent on his choice of attire for the most part. Furthermore, Blake also has a surprisingly pointy and lengthy nose, making his comrades also poke fun at it, saying it could "stab a demon and still stay sharp", much to his disdain. Moving upwards, Blake has strikingly narrow eyes, adapting to the sun he was constantly exposed to. They are a bright red in color due to his connection with Baron Samedi, which he covers with darker blue contact lenses, making him appear more mellow overall. With the discussion of his hair, Blake has noticed that over the year his hair was affected by a phenomenon known as through the , making his hair stark white; a direct contrast to his skin tone. His hair is styled with no particular thought, spiked in every direction in order to make him appear intimidating. While this was initially the case, because his hair has been styled like this for so long, he remarks that it is stuck in place, making him involuntarily appear more savage-like than he wants to. In terms of his fashion sense, Blake literally has none. Most, if not all, of Blake's clothing is decided by Fiona, making shopping a huge hassle for the duo. With casual attire, Fiona decided that Blake looked best with something simple and evoking his humble origins. As such, Blake often wears something simple such as a dull-colored, sleeveless tank-top. This is generally somewhat tight-fitting, which tends to highlight his muscles quite prominently, but also allow for something comfortable to wear if he is to engage in a coincidental situation of combat or extensive labor. Blake's attire on his upper body, from therein, alternates depending on the weather. When it is blazing hot, lukewarm, or anything in between, Blake is comfortable wearing a checkered shirt in the lighter blue color range. Reaching colder temperatures, Blake is seen coating himself with a somewhat extravagant jacket; bought by Emilia out of "love." Blake noted that, while somewhat uncomfortable, the article of clothing is undeniably warm. The jacket in itself is very long, reaching down to Blake's lower-calves, appearing more like a if anything else. Decorated with multiple pockets: two on the chest, two near his waist, and surprisingly one at his lower thigh. To clip together, Blake's jacket has a silver buckle and button combination, which appears to be very simple to put together. Beyond this, the jacket has very few distinctive traits to note; although its collar is shown to have a surprising two layers, in that the actual collar's design is replicated just underneath it, although the latter triangular design is simply for show rather than actually holding any purpose in the jacket. While it is known that Blake does wear other, professional, attires for formal occasions, considering the rarity of such garments, it isn't necessary to address them in full detail. Personality Although born in the slums, and rarely ever given a good reputation by others, Blake holds a somewhat mellow and cheerful attitude that causes most who are acquainted with him to be rather perplexed. He is identified as an individual who is extremely moralistic, at this point of time, due to his understanding of comradeship and how this allows him to express this morality without needing to be wealthy. After all, as a poor man, Blake could not afford to be moral, for such attachments could potentially kill him; he was determined to live, after all. Nonetheless, Blake holds the rather complex trait known as "middle-class morality", making him far more dynamic than the common depiction of the poor man. More Coming Soon... History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収 (テイク・オーバー), Teiku Ōba, Japanese for "Confiscation"): Take Over is a form of magic that is an advanced level of Transformation. Drawing upon the knowledge of a certain beast or creature that one possesses an affinity with, due to a variety of circumstances, the user may then personify their characteristics within their own body, causing them to morph their appearance, abilities and other traits in order to take upon the likeness of the beast that the spell is based off. *'Baron Soul' (単死神の魂 (バロン・ソウル), Baron Sōru, Japanese for Soul of the Simple Death God): :*'Baron Samedi' (土曜日の単死神 (バロン・サメヂ), Baron Samedi, Japanese for Simple Death God of Saturday): :*'Baron Cimitière' (墓地の単死神 (バロン・シミティア), Baron Shimitia, Japanese for Simple Death God of the Cemetery): :*'Baron La Croix' (十字架の単死神 (バロン・ラクロワ), Baron ra Kurowa, Japanese for Simple Death God of the Cross): :*'Baron Kriminel' (犯人の単死神 (バロン・クリミネル), Baron Kurimineru, Japanese for Simple Death God of the Criminal): Trivia *There were two prominent inspirations for Blake's personality traits and and attitudes. These were: his image source, Nicholas D. Heyward from and Alfred Doolittle from the play known as . The latter, in particular, is noted to be a man who could not afford "middle-class morality" due to his situation as an individual in poverty. As a result, he appeared very callous and immoral to everyday life, becoming a caricature for the representation of lower-class in the society that the play was written in. The term "middle-class morality" was also adopted from that character. Notably, Blake is a slight inversion of Alfred's character, in that he is accepting of the concept of middle-class morality through established friendships and trust, by way of the Shadow's Samsara. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Mages Category:Wandering Mage Category:Shadow's Samsara